


Adorable

by singingintheshower48



Series: 30 Days NSFW Challenge [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, But not the sexual kind, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, M/M, Shower Sex, Tickle Fights, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingintheshower48/pseuds/singingintheshower48
Summary: Yuuri learns new things about his fiancee every day.





	Adorable

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW Challenge Day 2: Kiss (naked).

“Oh shit,” Yuuri muttered. It had been a grueling day of practice. Viktor seemed convinced that Yuuri could perfect his quad loop by Four Continents and had been pushing him even harder than usual. So hard that all he had the energy for when they returned to their apartment at night was shoving some food in his mouth, taking a shower, and falling into bed. He’d somehow managed to inhale dinner and was trying to accomplish the last two things on his list. A feat which was proving to be difficult as he’d somehow gotten tangled in his shirt, arms twisted around and stuck above his head. 

“Yuuuuuri, is the water warm?” he heard Viktor call. When no answer came there was the pad of footsteps on hardwood, and then a sudden fit of giggles. Yuuri blindly turned in what he was pretty sure was the direction of the door, which only made Viktor laugh harder. 

“Vitya,” he whined, knowing he would hear the pout in his voice. “Can you help me?” 

“Yes, yes, sorry.” Yuuri could hear Viktor moving forward. The sounds of gentle chuckling still floated through his shirt when gentle hands grabbed the bottom hem. 

“How did you manage this?” Viktor asked, and Yuuri could still hear the barely suppressed laughter in his voice. 

“My limbs stopped working because someone has been running me ragged at practice since Nationals,” Yuuri mumbled. He wasn’t even sure how Viktor managed to drill him so hard, in between making his comeback at Russian Nationals and making improvements to his own programs for the European Championships. He let out a small oof when Viktor pulled the traitor shirt over his head, then narrowed his eyes at the smug grin he could not see on his fiancee’s face. 

“You’ll be thankful when you land that quad loop at Four Continents,” he guaranteed. “It’s really not much harder than the toe-loop, love. You’ll be landing it consistently any day now.” 

Yuuri fixed Viktor with his best playful glare. “Easy for you to say, Mr. Five-Time World Champion. Now get naked so we can shower and you can massage my calves before bed.”

“Yes, sir!” Viktor said with his signature sassy wink. He made a show of stripping while Yuuri pretended to check the water temperature instead of watching. He turned around in time to see his fiancee give his ass a teasing shake as he tossed aside his underwear, and then Yuuri was the one laughing. 

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Hmm, maybe,” Viktor agreed, unapologetic. He stepped toward Yuuri with a gleam in his eye. “But would you love me if I was any other way, Yuuri-chan?” 

“No, I supposed I wouldn’t, Vitya,” Yuuri conceded, leaning up to meet his fiancee’s lips. Viktor stepped in closer, pressing their bodies against each other. When Yuuri sighed he took the opportunity to deepen their kiss, threading his fingers through dark hair. Yuuri responded in kind, running his tongue along Viktor’s lower lip and eagerly swallowing his pleasured hum. Yuuri was just running his fingers lightly down the taller man’s neck when Viktor pulled away, sucking in a sharp breath. 

“What’s wrong? What did I do?” he asked, trying to stamp down the panic that rose up at his fiancee’s rejection. 

“No, nothing!” Viktor hastened to assure him. “You didn’t do anything. It’s just, ah…” Yuuri felt the sudden tension drain from his shoulders when he noticed the light blush creeping onto Viktor’s cheeks. What could Viktor have to be embarrassed about? 

“Wait,” he nearly breathed out when it clicked. A sly grin crept onto his face. “Viktor, is your neck ticklish?”

Viktor’s eyes widened and his flush deepened, but he still valiantly tried for nonchalance. “What? No, of course it’s—Yuuri, no!” The usually composed man shrieked as Yuuri attacked his neck with both hands. He refused to let up, a self-satisfied smirk on his face as Viktor squirmed and tired to hide his neck. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor gasped. “No, stop!” He dissolved into another fit of giggles, sliding downwards. Yuuri only stopped his assault when they were both on the floor of the bathroom, breathless and still giggling.   
“Yuuuuri,” Viktor whined as he finally wriggled away from his fiancee’s nimble fingers. “You’re so mean.”

Yuuri huffed out another laugh, swooping in and pecking Viktor on the lips before he could defensively jerk away. 

“And you’re adorable,” he countered. Yuuri saw nothing but a rush of color as Viktor grabbed his arm and hauled him over to straddle his hips. Yuuri gasped at the abrupt change in the other man’s demeanor. Viktor’s eyes were challenging, mischievous in a way that only ever meant good things. 

“Adorable?” Are you sure about that?” Before Yuuri could answer, Viktor pulled him down into a searing kiss. Just when Yuuri tried to deepen it, he pulled away just enough to separate their mouths, leaving him gasping. “Do you take it back?” Viktor nearly purred against his lips. 

“Hmm, I don’t know, Vitya,” he hmmed back. “I think you may need to convince me.” 

“Believe me, I plan to,” Viktor said darkly. He hoisted Yuuri up and walked backwards toward the steaming shower, swallowing his squeal with another kiss. He maneuvered them into the shower, easing Yuuri down when warm water flowed over them. Viktor made to pull away from their kiss, but Yuuri wrapped his arms around his neck to deepen it instead, pressing his body flush against Viktor’s and relishing in the pleased hum that it earned him. Broad hands came to rest on his hips, bringing their hips more firmly together, the feeling of his fiancee’s hardening cock against him making him shudder. Viktor steered them backwards, pressing him against the cold tile, lips quirking up into their kiss when he shivered. 

“Still going with adorable?” he whispered against Yuuri’s lips.

“Hmmm, I might be swaying in a different direction.”

Viktor raised an eyebrow, sliding down onto his knees, nipping at Yuuri’s hipbone as he settled. 

“Well then, allow me to give you another little push in the right direction.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on tumblr at singingintheshower48.


End file.
